


Remind Me

by TheRealCinnamom



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (kinda), AU, Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Angst, Bathroom Sex, Comfort, Couch Sex, Crying, Dirty Talk, Finger Tape Kink, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Humiliation kink, Lingerie, M/M, Mens Lingerie, PDA, Panic Attack, Public Sex Mention, Scared to come out, Secret Relationship, Secret dating, Sports Tape Kink, Teasing, Voyeurism, _dirty talk, _public bathroom sex, _public sex, _voyeurism, anxiety attack, homophobic parents, in the closet, male lingerie, picnic date, wedding mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealCinnamom/pseuds/TheRealCinnamom
Summary: Tendou is head over heels in love with Daishou, and would do anything and everything to keep him happy.Daishou has homophobic parents and is constantly worried about them finding out about his relationship with Tendou.Will love be enough to keep them together, or will fear drive them apart?
Relationships: Daishou Suguru & Tendou Satori, Daishou Suguru/Tendou Satori
Comments: 26
Kudos: 31
Collections: Thirst Over Tendou 2020





	1. Flustered

**Author's Note:**

> This is my day 1 contribution to Thirst Over Tendou 2020 !!  
> Prompt: Soft
> 
> Not a lot of thirsting in this first chapter,, but I think day 2 will make up for it :)
> 
> **Final TWs: mentioned homophobic parents, scared to come out, in the closet, etc., continue throughout fic**

“Your skin is really soft.”

“Wha- Satori, I _told_ you-”

“Oh, my first name-”

“-not to say stuff like that in public.”

“Am I in trouble, Suguru?”

Daishou narrowed his eyes at Tendou but didn’t pull his hand away. Tendou’s fingers were warm as they danced over his knuckles. Daishou quickly glanced around them to make sure they were alone before he spoke again.

“Someone could hear.”

“Would that really be so bad?” Tendou trapped Daishou against the wall, arms on either side of him.

Daishou knew Tendou was only teasing, but the fear was still there. Thankfully, Tendou picked up on Daishou's nervousness and moved to lean against the wall next to him.

“I’m sorry-”

“No, _I’m_ sorry...” Tendou lowered his voice. “You’re just really cute when you’re flustered.”

Daishou turned his head. “I’m not flustered.”

“Oh? Your face is red.”

“Yeah, it’s hot in here.”

“ _You’re_ hot in here.”

The corner of Daishou’s lip turned up, but he still refused to look back at him. “That doesn’t make any sense.”

“But it made you smile, didn’t it? Lemme see... _wow_ , you’re so cute, Dai-”

“Stop it.” Daishou whispered and pushed off the wall.

He started down the hallway, but didn’t get far. Tendou pulled him back with a slight tug of his wrist and caged him against the wall again. Lips were on his before he could speak and a gentle hand held his jaw still.

Daishou’s hands instinctively moved to hold onto the front of Tendou’s jersey. The taller man smiled into their kiss but Daishou didn’t let him lean away to speak, brought a hand to back of his neck to pull him closer.

Tendou had his first official college game today. Daishou hadn’t planned to come watch, worried he’d stick out in the crowd like a sore thumb, but eventually told himself to suck it up and it’d be worth it to see Tendou’s face when he spotted him.

And it was.

“What’re you smiling about?”

Daishou wasn’t bothered by Tendou’s teasing this time. He tilted his head and smiled freely, moved his hands down to lace them with Tendou’s, but didn’t have time to answer his question.

Voices suddenly picked up in the hallway next to them and Daishou immediately took several steps back, smile forgotten and hands parting.

Tendou was still smiling though, and Daishou was thankful he lowered his voice when he started to walk away.

“Don’t cheer too loud.”

Daishou grew another smile, though it fell as soon as Tendou had his back to him. Daishou continued to watch in silence as his boyfriend walked down the wide hallway, eventually turning the corner that would lead him back to his teammates.

Tendou hadn’t looked back at him once. It probably would have upset most people, but Daishou was relieved.

If he had, it would have just hurt even worse.

Daishou turned and trusted his feet to lead him, more focused on his thoughts than his surroundings.

_What would it be like... to not have to hide his relationship?_

_What would it be like to have supportive parents?_

Daishou already knew the answer to second question, actually.

The two of them had only been dating for a month when Tendou introduced him to his family. Daishou wasn’t expecting it, and the acceptance they showed him was... hard to put into words.

Bittersweet, if he had to choose just one.

It was nice for someone other than Mika and Tendou to know; two more people he could be himself around, even if they were older and not so much people his own age.

But he’d never have the same reaction from his own parents, so the encounter just served as a painful reminder.

Daishou looked down at his hands.

It was cliché, but they were a different reminder- a better one.

No matter where he was, he could look down at them and remind himself that that there was always going to be someone out there that loved him, and _would_ love him no matter what.

A familiar voice echoed around the gymnasium, reciting the same cheer Daishou heard from the stands seconds prior.

Daishou directed his gaze down to the volleyball court; to Tendou, his boyfriend, who was smiling up at him with double peace signs.

He didn’t bother to look around to see if anyone was watching him, and returned the peace signs with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! Kudos and comments make my heart go wee woo!!!!
> 
> Support fic writers! [Consider a like/RT if you enjoyed](https://twitter.com/therealcinnamom/status/1285881983629955074)


	2. Needy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daishou goes to Tendou's apartment to spend time with him after his volleyball practice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my day 2 contribution to Thirst Over Tendou 2020!! This chapter contains sexc so make sure to dim your screen if you're in public :)  
> Prompt: After Practice + Sweaty
> 
> **TWs: accidental voyeurism**  
> (Let me know if I need to add more, otherwise please read the tags after PDA for chapter content)

Daishou was barely in the front door before Tendou had his hands all over him.

His practice had ended at nine but Daishou wasn’t able to head over until eleven.

One of the cons of living with controlling parents after high school was that he still had to sneak out.

“Are you wearing my shirt?”

Daishou looked down. “... this is yours?”

“Yeah, I’ve been looking for it.” Tendou let the fabric fall, pushed Daishou back onto the couch. “Keep it on.”

Daishou had no arguments. A pair of long legs straddled his waist and the two resumed their making out. Tendou was sticky with dried sweat and Daishou probably should have found it gross that Tendou still hadn’t showered, but he couldn’t deny that the smell turned him on.

Daishou was quickly reminded that he was naked from the waist down when a warm hand wrapped around his dick. He gasped against Tendou’s mouth, effectively ending their kiss, but maybe it was for the better seeing as his lips were starting to go numb.

Tendou pulled at the neckline of Daishou’s shirt. The taller bit and sucked at Daishou’s collarbone while at the same time, used a thumb to tease his slit. Daishou’s head hit the back of the couch, and he couldn’t stop a whine from leaving his throat.

Tendou had always been great at multi-tasking, and sex was no exception.

“Sa... Satori...”

Daishou was given a single hum in response. He opened his mouth to speak again but was met with a pair of wet lips. Tendou’s hand started moving faster and Daishou bit his tongue and turned his head away to keep himself quiet.

“C’mon, let me hear those pretty noises you always make...” Tendou nipped at Daishou’s jaw.

Daishou couldn’t stop himself from arching his back when Tendou’s teasing thumb returned. A moan spilled over his lips, more following when Tendou’s compliments continued.

He used to be embarrassed about how vocal he was; how he couldn’t stay quiet _or_ still. Daishou tried, he _really_ tried, but it was like his body couldn’t handle the attention and it just had to escape somehow.

That _somehow_ often being in the form of squirms and moans.

“You’re so cute when you’re needy.”

Daishou felt his face heat up. “I’m not needy.”

Tendou laughed against his neck, licked a stripe up to the sensitive spot just behind his ear. It was unexpected, as was the shiver it sent down Daishou’s spine, and he _really_ couldn’t stay still now.

Daishou pushed Tendou on his back and the latter laughed, hands sliding up Daishou’s legs and finding a new home on his thighs. It was only then that Daishou realized Tendou still had the sports’ tape on his fingers, the texture odd and a bit rough against his bare skin.

It was something else that probably should have disgusted him, but instead, it just fueled the fire inside him even more.

As a wet, tape-covered finger teased his hole, Daishou wondered if it was a secret kink; if it was something Tendou had been wanting to do for a while, but never got around to suggesting.

“D’you put fresh sports tape on just for little ol’ me or is it still dirty from practice?” Daishou smiled when Tendou was the one to flush red for once, and leaned down to give him a brief kiss. “You don’t have to answer if you’re too shy.”

Tendou mimicked Daishou’s smile. “... you’re so hot when you get like this.”

Daishou just hummed and bit his lip when Tendou pushed his finger in to the knuckle, leaned forward to steal another kiss. He brought his hands to Tendou’s hair and arched into him when their chests touched, gasped when Tendou already started teasing a second finger.

Daishou moved to whisper in Tendou’s ear. “Maybe next time I’ll put on the sports’ tape and finger _you_ instead.”

“ _Fuck_...” Tendou’s voice was raspier now.

“Would you like that...? Do you want to know what it feels like inside of you...?” Daishou pushed back, Tendou’s fingers reaching deeper now. “It feels _so good_ , Satori... or maybe you already know.” Daishou teased, smiled when Tendou’s eyes opened. “Have you done this to yourself, Satori...? Maybe you even thought of me while you did it... or pretended I was the one doing it to you?”

A strangled moan left Tendou’s throat, and he tilted his head back. “... keep talking.”

“I didn’t hear a pl-”

“ _Please_ keep talking, don’t shut up, Suguru- _please_.”

Daishou kissed Tendou’s neck, and continued the dirty talk Tendou loved so much. It was probably the only thing that made the redhead weak in the knees- and Daishou had no complaints with that fact.

He loved to watch Tendou fall apart underneath him; hear his breathing pick up and quiet moans spill over his lips as he had his way with him.

The best part was when Tendou finally had enough, he would practically lift Daishou like a weightless doll and fill him in one, quick movement. It left Daishou breathless and with only just enough time to recover before Tendou held his waist still and started fucking him _hard_.

Every single sound that left Daishou’s lips, Tendou took as encouragement. His hands were so tight on Daishou’s waist, he bit his lip in anticipation at the bruises they were sure to leave.

“Tendou, can you please have sex in your room and not on the couch?”

Neither of them realized Tendou’s roommate had just returned home until it was too late. The deep, monotone voice left Daishou frozen, his hands only shooting up to cover his face when Tendou started laughing between breaths.

“Sorry, Wakatoshi... it’s a bit... too late for th-”

“ _Satori_!” Daishou whispered harshly.

He bit his tongue to keep himself from moaning as Tendou slipped out, reached for the blanket that covered the back of the couch. Daishou continued to avoid eye contact with Ushiwaka and was in disbelief when Tendou decided to strike up a conversation with him, as if he hadn’t just walked in on them fucking in the living room.

He stared at the blanket over his lap and tried to focus on their conversation as he struggled to catch his breath.

“You’re home early.”

“Yes. My flight was re-scheduled.”

Daishou heard the fridge open and close, and gently pushed Tendou away when he tried to hug him. The taller only smiled and continued physically insisting he wrap his arms around him, ignored Daishou’s squirming and quiet complaints. He felt his face heat up even more when Tendou planted a firm kiss on his cheek, finally relaxed when the taller pressed his face into Daishou’s neck.

Daishou leaned his head against Tendou’s. The footsteps in the kitchen started to make their way into the living room. Daishou tried to put some space between him and Tendou, but Tendou didn’t have any intentions on moving and just continued hugging him tight.

Did he really not have _any_ shame?

Daishou didn’t care if the two of them were roommates. Ushiwaka was arguably the strongest volleyball player in their age group, and he’d just walked in them _fucking_ on the _couch_.

And Tendou wasn’t the _least_ bit bothered by it... some friendship the two of them had.

“Hello. I take it you’re Tendou’s boyfriend?”

Daishou looked up at Ushiwaka, felt his face grow even hotter under the man’s stare. His voice held no indication that he was even remotely disgusted at what he’d just come home to, and his expression reflected that as well.

Daishou swallowed hard, more than thankful he had thought to grab the blanket that currently covered his lap. “Y-yeah, um... I’m Daishou.”

“Ushijima.”

“Want to join us?”

“ _Satori_!” Daishou’s hands returned to cover his face, and he intended to keep them there for the remainder of the conversation.

Tendou laughed and Daishou turned away when gentle hands pulled on his wrists. He didn’t realize Ushiwaka had left the room until he heard a door close in the hallway. Daishou peeked through his fingers to confirm the man’s absence before he slowly dropped his hands.

“There you are-”

“ _Shut up_ , are you serious? What the _fuck_ is wrong with you? Did you know he was coming home? You- you’re so _embarrassing_.”

Tendou’s smile didn’t falter once during Daishou’s hushed interrogation. He turned his head when Tendou moved in to kiss him, pushed his hands away when he reached for his face.

“No, I’m not kissing you.”

“Aw, why?”

“I’m mad at you.”

“ _Me_? What did I do?”

Daishou looked back at him. He realized his mistake too late when Tendou’s hands firmly cupped both sides of Daishou’s face, effectively squishing his cheeks, and leaned in to kiss him. Daishou weakly pushed against his chest, but kissed him back at the same time.

His back hit the couch a few seconds later and as he stared up at Tendou, he felt his embarrassment compeletly disappear.

It only came back when Ushiwaka walked in on them for the second time that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! I haven't written p word in about 2 years so any feedback is welcome lol
> 
> Support fic writers! [Consider a like/retweet if you enjoyed](https://twitter.com/therealcinnamom/status/1286542944477089794?s=20)


	3. Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tendou surprises Daishou with a picnic, but Daishou's mind is elsewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am not... -checks calendar- 10 days late, everyone else was just very early,,,
> 
> This is my day 3 contribution to Thirst Over Tendou 2020 !!  
> Prompt: Self Care
> 
> **TW: Mentions of public sex (doesn't/didn't happen, only mentioned in teasing)**  
> (Let me know if I need to add anything else, otherwise please read the tags after Sports Tape Kink for chapter content)

A picnic was _not_ what Daishou had in mind when Tendou said he had a surprise for him.

The embarrassment and nervousness he felt from the lingerie he’d put on under his normal clothes was forgotten as soon as he saw the wicker basket and folded up blanket in the backseat of Tendou’s car.

“Surprise! Don’t worry, we won’t have it in town.” Tendou checked his side view mirrors as he pulled off the curb. “Time for a mini road trip!”

The butterflies in Daishou’s stomach returned full force, but for a completely different reason. He smiled at Tendou, who now had his eyes on the road.

“Won’t the food get cold?”

“Nah, I put some heat pack thingies in there. The ones for food? Oh!” Tendou straightened his posture, waved a hand at the bag near Daishou’s feet. “Remember a while ago, how you said you wanted us to have matching jewelry?”

“Yeah?” Daishou brought the backpack to his lap, but didn’t open it just yet.

“So, I thought that we could just make each other something. I found some cute, little charms and watched a few YouTube tutorials on how to make earrings- which, by the way, do you think _I_ could start a YouTube channel? Do you think people would watch me? _I_ think people would watch me...”

The smile on Daishou’s face was permanent as Tendou continued to talk for the entire forty-five minute drive.

And it wasn’t an exagerration.

Tendou didn’t slow down even once, except for when he lost his train of thought. Whether it was on late night phone calls or secret dates like this one, Daishou was more than happy to listen to his boyfriend ramble on and on for hours.

After parking within walking distance of their destination, Daishou slung Tendou’s backpack over his shoulder and hugged the thick blanket to his chest. He quickly surveyed their surroundings.

There were very few people occupying the sidewalks and as they crossed the street, Daishou took note of how few cars were parked nearby as well. The lack of people helped with his nerves, but he still couldn’t shake the feeling that he had to be overly cautious.

Upon their entrance into the park, Daishou jumped when Tendou’s hand touched his. He found himself involuntarily putting more space between them and a few seconds passed before he mumbled an apology, staring at his feet as they walked in tandem past the koi pond.

“Nah, my fault, I should’ve waited until we found a spot.”

Daishou responded with a simple nod, but his mind was running wild.

Had someone seen? Maybe someone was in one of the parked cars and had been watching. They could’ve taken a picture, or a video.

“Daishou?”

Tendou’s voice was soft. Daishou took a deep breath then hummed, still avoiding eye contact as they continued down the trail.

“I love you. Don’t forget that, okay?”

Daishou swallowed hard, only able to reply with another nod. He fought the tears that threatened to spill and hoped the two of them could find a remote spot soon. He wanted to hug Tendou tight; he wanted to hug Tendou tight and never let him go, and not have to worry about anyone seeing them.

He looked around again.

Now that they were passing the main area of the park, Daishou realized how there really _was_ no one around. It was like Tendou had reserved the entire park for themselves, or put up signs telling people not to come by.

Daishou took a deep breath, then redistributed the weight of the blanket so that he could hold it with one arm and used his free hand to reach for Tendou’s.

He only held his pinky at first. Then after a few steps, Daishou slowly wrapped his pointer and index finger around Tendou’s. Daishou didn’t need a mirror to know his face and neck were flushed. He felt hot, and was thankful for the sudden breeze that felt like cool silk against his skin.

Even though Tendou seemed to quell his doubts on a routine basis, Daishou still couldn’t help but feel like he didn’t deserve him.

Tendou was incredibly proud of who he was, but was more than happy to stay in the closet for him- _with_ him. He’d told Daishou he wouldn’t come out until he was ready too; that he’d wait for him.

Tendou was also lying about having a girlfriend, thanks to the hickies Daishou accidentally left a few months ago that ended up on full display in one of Tendou’s Instagram selfies.

Tendou was always cancelling on plans with friends so that he could help Daishou through panic attacks which, thanks to his snooping parents, were almost a daily occurrence now.

Tendou sacrificed so much of himself; of his time, his energy.

He did all that and more, and never, _ever_ has Daishou heard him complain about any of it even _once_.

Was he even worth it, though?

Did Tendou _really_ think he was-

“I didn’t think you liked crying in public.”

Daishou took in a sharp breath, removed his hand from Tendou’s to wipe at his face. He didn’t get a chance to look around them before the blanket was pulled from his arms and a pair of gentle hands cupped his cheeks.

“We’re alone. No one’s watching us.” Tendou used both thumbs to wipe away fresh tears. “Trust me, okay?”

Daishou nodded and Tendou leaned in to kiss his forehead. He took the backpack off Daishou’s shoulder and before it even hit the ground, Tendou pulled him into a tight hug.

“I meant what I said, Suguru. I love you... _please_ don’t forget that.”

Daishou’s breath hitched. He held onto Tendou like a life saver, pressed his face into the other man’s neck when he finally felt all the tension in his body melt away. Daishou wanted to keep the volume of his crying to a minimum, but ended up biting his bottom lip when a sob broke out anyway.

“You’re safe.” Tendou tightened his arms around Daishou even more.

 _Safe_.

He _did_ feel safe- _Tendou_ made him feel safe.

Tendou _always_ made him feel safe.

Daishou took a deep breath, then another. He swallowed hard and turned his head away.

“... thank you.” Daishou wanted to hide his face again when he heard his voice crack.

“You don’t need to thank me.” Tendou kissed the top of his head, then returned to resting his chin there. “I’m always here for you, okay? Whatever you need, whenever you need it; I don’t care.”

“... okay.”

“Okay?”

“Mhmm...” Daishou nodded against Tendou’s shoulder, brought his hands up to his face when Tendou pulled away.

Tendou’s warm hands covered his, and he leaned forward to kiss Daishou’s forehead again. Daishou didn’t shy away when he continued to kiss down the bridge of his nose, skipped over his mouth to plant a final kiss on his chin.

Tendou pushed Daishou’s cheeks together. “Do you wanna talk about it?” Daishou lightly shook his head and the corner of his lip turned up when Tendou squeezed his face again. “Do you know how much I love you?”

Daishou nodded. He was worried that if he tried to speak, the butterflies in his stomach would come out instead of words.

Tendou kissed his forehead once more. “Good... do you wanna leave?”

“No.” Daishou answered before the question fully left Tendou’s mouth. “No, I don’t... this is... really nice. Thank you, Satori.”

Tendou lit up like a little kid on Christmas morning at hearing Daishou use his first name. He quickly picked up the picnic blanket and Daishou took a few steps back to give him room to air it out before sitting on the corner.

It was only when Tendou brought out the sandwiches he’d prepared for them, did Daishou realize just how hungry he was. He blushed at how loudly his stomach growled and pulled his hood tight around his face when Tendou laughed.

Daishou hadn’t eaten anything yet the whole morning. He was too nervous. His parents had been gone on a trip the entire weekend, and he was worried they would arrive home early to find their son sitting outside the house, for reasons unbeknownst to them.

“Shut up...” Daishou hugged his legs, only to reach out seconds later to take the wrapped sandwich from his boyfriend’s outstretched hand.

“You’re cute.”

Daishou gave a single hum in response, ducked his head down as he took his first bite. Whatever heat packs Tendou had stashed in the picnic basket must have been enchanted because the bread was still warm and the cheese melted on his tongue.

“... really good.” Daishou’s words were muffled by the food.

“Yeah?”

“Mhmm.”

“I’m glad you like it.”

Daishou didn’t trust Tendou’s sing-song voice, but looked up anyway. He whined and moved the sandwich to hide the view of his face when he saw the other man holding up his phone.

“Tendou!”

“You usually only make that face when we’re-”

“ _Tendou_!” Daishou set his sandwich, wrapper side down, on the blanket.

“What, I’m sorry for documenting B-roll footage for our wedding? _Oh_ , hello-"

“Gimme your phone!”

Daishou had crawled over to Tendou and pushed him on his back, having very little regard for his boyfriend’s own sandwich as it fell out of his hand. Daishou pinned his wrists on the grass just off the top of the blanket. Tendou laughed, phone still pointing in Daishou’s direction as he used the few inches of height he had on him to his advantage.

“I didn’t know you were into public sex.”

“ _Tendou_! I’m not, gimme your phone-”

“You sure about that? I think I can change your mind...” Tendou wiggled his eyebrows before locking his legs around Daishou’s waist. “ _C’mon, fuck me, emo boy_ -”

Daishou moved one hand to cover Tendou’s mouth when he started singing, couldn’t stop a laugh from escaping himself. He looked back to Tendou’s phone. He slowly inched his hand up until he could wiggle his fingers between Tendou’s palm and the phone, pried it out of his hand after a few seconds’ work.

At the same time, Daishou realized Tendou had been licking away at his palm. He didn’t mind his boyfriend’s form of retaliation until the wet tongue tried to wiggle it’s way between his fingers, and Daishou pulled his hand off the other man’s mouth with a frown.

“ _Ew_... you’re _disgusting_.”

Tendou gave a hum and a smile in response, lowered his legs to finally allow Daishou to move back to his sitting position. Daishou pushed his arm against Tendou’s chest to keep some distance between them as he played back the video.

Tendou had started recording as soon as he opened the picnic basket. Daishou lowered his arm when Tendou moved to lay down, resting his head on Daishou’s thigh. The latter ignored the hands that started playing with his hood’s drawstrings and focused on the screen in front of him.

_“Tendou!”_

_“You usually only make that face when we’re-”_

_“_ Tendou _!”_

 _“What, I’m sorry for documenting B-roll footage for our wedding?_ Oh _, hello-”_

_“Gimme your phone!”_

The corner of Daishou’s lip turned up and he moved the phone so that Tendou could no longer see his face.

They weren’t engaged, but Tendou had brought up the subject enough times to where they might as well be. Daishou never said no, never said maybe, but he never said yes either.

It was almost routine; Tendou would randomly spring the question, Daishou would panic internally, and then Tendou would kiss him and all his worries would melt away. Like they were in some kind of shitty romance movie.

“What’s this?”

Daishou blinked. He looked down and realized that Tendou had moved a hand under his hoodie, and was currently running his thumb over the-

Daishou gasped, pushed the hand out of his sweatshirt. “Nothing! There’s nothing-”

“Are you wearing-”

“No, I’m not, leave me alone.” Daishou shoved Tendou’s phone at him as he scrambled to get away.

The phone fell silently onto the blanket as Tendou’s interest was now focused on something entirely different. Daishou retreated to his previously occupied corner of the blanket and another gasp left him when he found himself suddenly staring up at the sky. A large hand slid up his stomach and Daishou wasn’t sure if the goosebumps were from the cool breeze or his boyfriend’s light touches.

“Tendou-”

“Aw, you put this on just for me?”

Daishou didn’t know if he wanted to use his hands to push Tendou away or cover his face, eventually succumbed to the latter.

“Tendou...”

“I really like this shade of green on you.”

“... eave me alone.”

“What’s that? You’re gonna have to speak up, sweetheart, I can’t hear you when you hide your pretty face like that.”

Daishou whined in response, tried to squirm out of Tendou’s grip but the hold he had on his waist only tightened. He yelped when a pair of lips met the lace-covered skin just above his belly button. When Tendou started to pull down the front of Daishou’s shorts, the latter quickly yanked the man away by his hair.

“ _Tendou_! We’re in _public_.” Daishou whispered, rushing to cover himself as he sat up.

He looked around to make sure there was no one that could have witnessed their interaction, and was caught off guard when a giggly Tendou pushed him on his back again. This time, when Tendou’s lips came in contact with Daishou’s stomach, they started blowing raspberries.

Daishou erupted into laughter.

Being extremely ticklish was Daishou’s number one weakness, and Tendou loved to take advantage of it whenever he could.

Daishou tried to wiggle out of Tendou’s grip, but his boyfriend had one arm around his leg and the other around his torso, rendering him immobile and at his mercy.

It felt like it was never ending and only when Daishou threatened to use the picnic blanket as a bathroom, did Tendou finally yield. Daishou closed his eyes, chest heaving as he was finally able to catch his breath.

He turned his head away from Tendou when the taller man laid next to him- _no_ , half on top of him, half on the blanket. He pressed his face into Daishou’s neck, planted a kiss to the underside of his jaw.

“I love you.”

“Shut up...” Daishou managed between breaths, smiled when Tendou’s giggling returned. “... love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: My wife Megan drew some art of their picnic date 🥺🥺 [click here to see it](https://twitter.com/SoftSatori/status/1294697039452868612) !!!
> 
> (i was super tired editing this so pls lemme know if there's any mistakes anywhere lol)
> 
> Thank you for reading!! Kudos and comments make my heart go wee woo!!!! Chapter 4 will have actual sexc again 🥰🥰
> 
> Support fic writers! [Consider a like/RT if you enjoyed](https://twitter.com/therealcinnamom/status/1290384388782534663?s=20)
> 
> [PS: Here's a beautiful MS Paint drawing of what Daishou was wearing under his clothes lol](https://twitter.com/therealcinnamom/status/1290357460415459330)


	4. Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daishou and Tendou make plans for a _different_ kind of date, and neither of them are prepared for how the day ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 is finally here! I'm so sorry it took me so long, but it's 7k of (mostly) porn so I hope that makes up for it :)
> 
> Please point out any typos/errors so I can correct them!!
> 
> "Day 4" contribution to Thirsty Tendou Week 2020 !!  
> Prompt: Boots
> 
> **Final TWs: Public Sex, Public Bathroom Sex, Voyeurism, Dirty Talk, Humiliation Kink (kinda); please read the tags after 'Comfort' for chapter content*

The last thing Tendou was expecting when he prompted the question was silence.

Usually, when he suggested things he wanted to try in the bedroom, Daishou immediately had an answer for him.

Seeing as this was _out_ of the bedroom, Tendou thought he didn’t have a chance. He was honestly just looking forward to watching Daishou squirm and see his pretty face heat up as he tripped over his words.

Instead, he was met with-

“I’ll think about it.” Tendou gaped at him and Daishou frowned, a small smile appearing. “What? Did you think I was gonna yell at you?”

“Well, yeah, actually, you _already_ yelled at me for suggesting it at the park the other day.”

Daishou lightly elbowed him, pulled the blanket around him tighter. “Because we were at the _park,_ stupid.”

Tendou chuckled in his ear and started to leave a trail of kisses down Daishou’s neck. He snaked a hand through the sheets and pressed his palm flat against Daishou’s bare stomach. The latter sucked in a breath, turned his head into the pillow.

_“Tendou...”_

Tendou ignored his whining and smiled as he brought his hand up to Daishou’s chest, thumb innocently passing over one of his nipple piercings. As expected, the action caused Daishou to arch his back, and he let out a quiet, but beautiful, moan. It was short, but it was all the encouragement Tendou needed.

He pushed Daishou onto his back as he crawled over him, wedged his thigh between his legs. Tendou’s thumb returned to Daishou’s nipple, and he pinched the sensitive nub, the metal bar hard between his fingers. Daishou arched into him with a loud moan and Tendou let out a quiet laugh as he brought his free hand to cover his boyfriend’s mouth.

“Careful, baby, I told Wakatoshi that if he hears us, it means he’s welcome to join.”

Daishou gasped, and Tendou shifted his leg higher when Daishou struggled to grind down against his thigh. Tendou brought his mouth to Daishou’s left nipple, tongue swirling around the metal as Daishou’s tongue swirled around his fingers.

Tendou smiled against Daishou’s chest. His boyfriend struggled to keep quiet, small moans and mewls leaving him every few seconds. Tendou ignored his own interest in favor of watching the man underneath him unravel.

A string of saliva connected Tendou’s mouth to Daishou’s nipple when he leaned up. Daishou was grinding hard against Tendou’s thigh, head thrown back and face flushed.

It was moments like these when Tendou thought he was dreaming.

If someone had told him three years ago that he actually had a chance with his silly high school crush, he would have laughed.

They went to completely different schools, in completely different parts of the country.

It should have been impossible.

Impossible for them to meet; impossible for them to be together.

 _“Tendou..._ fuck me...”

Daishou’s needy voice pulled Tendou out of his thoughts. He looked down to see his favorite person on the verge of cumming without even being touched. He smiled.

“You seem to be doing just fine on your own there, champ.”

Daishou’s gaze shifted from horny to angry. “Shut the fuck up, don’t call me that when we’re-”

Tendou kissed him, and whatever Daishou was planning to say morphed into a muffled hum. Tendou wrapped a hand around Daishou’s length and it only took a few seconds of teasing for him to cum, back arched and mouth open in a silent scream.

Before Daishou could catch his breath to complain about Tendou making him finish too early, the latter returned his mouth to his boyfriend’s chest.

Daishou was hard and needy again within minutes and Tendou happily complied with the man’s earlier request, and fucked his sexy, overstimulated boyfriend until they were both a sweaty, sticky mess.

Daishou groaned when Tendou collapsed on top of him. “We should... shower.”

“Yeah... _should.”_ Tendou agreed, smiled when Daishou whined.

“Satori, I am _not_ going to bed with your dried cum on my leg. Get off me.” Daishou weakly pulled at Tendou’s arms, but he hummed a simple ‘ _mm-mm_ ’, remained as dead weight. “Tendou... _c’mon_...”

Tendou smiled as he tilted his head up. Daishou was clearly exhausted. He had pushed his hair back so that his forehead was visible, and he could barely keep his eyes open. His cheeks were flushed and the warm, rosy color spread across his whole face when Tendou continued staring without saying a word.

Daishou closed his eyes and took a deep breath, settled into the pillow. “Fine... I’m not kissing you for a week.”

“No,” Tendou whined, then planted a gentle kiss to the center of Daishou’s chest. “... please?”

His boyfriend opened one eye to stare at him, closed it when Tendou still made no move to get up. The latter laughed. He crawled up Daishou’s body, pinned his wrists by his head when he tried to push him away.

“I love you.” Tendou kissed his forehead, ignored the slightly salty taste of dried sweat that met his lips.

Daishou turned his head to the side when Tendou moved in for another. “Prove it; get off me.”  
Tendou laughed as he continued to swarm his face with kisses, until he found himself being pushed over onto his back. He opened his eyes and caught a small smile on Daishou’s face before the man moved to his feet. Tendou let out a deep breath and closed his eyes. He had every intention of dealing with the mess in the morning, but hummed when Daishou poked his stomach.

“Shower with me?”

Tendou opened his eyes with another hum. Daishou had laid down over the side of the bed, face inches away from Tendou’s side. He brought a finger to continue poking at Tendou’s abdomen and when he didn’t get a reaction, a pout grew on Daishou’s face. Tendou found his poker face breaking, and a laugh bubbled out when Daishou looked up at him.

Unexpected butterflies erupted in Tendou’s stomach.

Daishou was pretty.

Daishou was _so_ pretty.

And not only that, he had the perfect personality to match.

He had a perfect smile, perfect laugh, perfect sense of humor.

There was no other way to describe him.

Daishou was perfect.

Daishou was _so_ perfect.

Tendou lifted a hand to hold Daishou’s face. Daishou closed his eyes when Tendou started stroking his cheek with his thumb, and didn’t pull away when his long lashes tickled his finger.

He only spoke when Daishou opened his eyes again.

“I love you.”

The sincerity must have caught Daishou off guard because tears welled in his eyes. Tendou wiped the first one away then moved his hand to play with his hair.

“I can’t wait to marry you one day.”

“... stop.” Daishou’s voice was muffled as he hid his face in the comforter. “... haven’t even said yes yet.”

Tendou smiled. _“Yet?_ So you _will-”_  
“No-”

“- say yes?” Tendou chuckled as Daishou whined, all the while continuing to run a hand through his hair.

“... no, I’m not. You’re gonna be alone forever.”

“Aw, are you breaking up with me?”

Daishou looked up. Tendou was only able to see his eyes, as he was still hiding his face in the blanket, but could tell he was smiling.

“Yeah, I am.”

Tendou returned his hand to Daishou’s cheek. “I love you.”

Daishou’s blush deepened, but he didn’t move away this time. Instead, he turned his head to plant a kiss on Tendou’s palm before returning the sentiment.

After a hot shower- and a steamy, sleepy makeout session- the two fell asleep in each other’s arms; Tendou being the little spoon, of course.

When he woke up, Daishou was gone. Tendou smiled at the note he’d left on the nightstand, decided he could revisit last night’s question another time, but ended up recieving an answer a few days later.

Although, at first, he was having trouble remembering what the answer was for.

_Daishou: we can do it_

Tendou stared at his phone, brows furrowed, trying to think of what ‘it’ could be.

Their previous conversation consisted of dark versus milk chocolate, and Tendou briefly wondered if Daishou was suggesting they have a chocolate-making date.

Although Tendou was intrigued by the idea, it most likely _wasn’t_ what his lovely boyfriend was talking about.

_Tendou: can you elaborate my dear_

_Daishou: what u asked me a few days ago. we can try it._

“We can try it...” Tendou whispered the text out loud, sighed as he leaned back on the couch. “Try _what...?”_

“Are you talking to me, Tendou?”

Ushijima’s voice carried from the kitchen. Tendou let his head fall back further, and he locked eyes with his roommate.

“Nah, don’t worry about me, Toshi.” Tendou sat up straight again, stared at his phone. “Just trying to figure something out.”

“I see. Anything I can help with?”

“No, not unless Daishou’s mentioned our bedroom activities to you.” Tendou snorted.

He moved to sit sideways on the couch, looked over to see if his comment drew any reaction of out of his best friend, but nothing. The volleyball player had just hummed and turned back to the stove.

Tendou looked down when his phone buzzed again.

_Daishou: unless you were joking >:(_

_Tendou: im sorry i dont remember what i asked 3: ???_

_Daishou: r u being funny >:(_

_Tendou: no 3: i dont remember honey bear_

_Daishou: please dont make me type it. you joked about it when we had the picnic_

_Tendou: we’re getting married?? :D_

_Tendou: oh this is wonderful :D_

_Daishou: NO >:(_

_Tendou: i can’t wait to tell my parents_

_Daishou: SATORI >:(_

_Tendou: do you think toshi should be the flower girl or my best man_

_Daishou: THATS NT WHAT IM TALKING ABOUT_

_Daishou: NO_

_Tendou: i think toshi would look cute as a flower girl what do u think ? :3_

_Daishou: we can fck in public somewhere_

Tendou choked on a laugh, waved a hand at a concerned Ushijima. He frantically typed a reply to his boyfriend.

_Tendou: holy shit are you for real_

_Daishou: yeah. im really nervous but im okay with giving it a try_

_Daishou: i trust you_

Tendou struggled to give Ushijima a ‘thank you’ when he took the glass of water from him, managed to take a few sips. He cleared his throat and took a deep breath.

“Wow... Daishou’s fucking crazy.”

“Yes.” Tendou raised an eyebrow when Ushijima grew a small smile. “He’s dating you, isn’t he?”

Tendou blinked. Once he finished processing that Ushijima had just told a joke, never mind that it was at his own expense, his laughter returned. Tendou was about to respond, but his phone buzzing caught his attention.

_Daishou: can u plan it? just tell me when and where and ill meet you?_

Tendou smiled.

_Tendou: yes sir :3_

It took him a few weeks of personally surveying different locations, and at different times of the day, to finally work it out.

He was expecting a little bit- scratch that- he was expecting a _lot_ of hesitancy from Daishou, but, to Tendou’s surprise, he didn’t get _any._

If anything, Daishou seemed excited; even more excited than Tendou was.

However, Tendou couldn’t tell if it was because Daishou was finally starting to come to terms with his voyeurism kink, or if it was because he was starting down a path of delinquency since what they were about to do was, well, _fucking illegal_ \- no pun intended.

Whatever the reason, Tendou was looking forward to exploring it.

The mall had around the same amount of cars in the east parking lot as it did last Monday, and Tendou was relieved.

He didn’t want to change Daishou’s mind about fucking in a public bathroom, but, honestly... he was still a bit concerned.

Daishou had been increasingly paranoid recently about anyone seeing the two of them in public together, and Tendou couldn’t blame him.

It was scary.

Tendou felt guilty that he couldn’t relate to what Daishou was going through at home, but, at the same time, he was relieved that he had a place of his own where Daishou could feel safe.

A bus squealing to a stop caught Tendou’s attention, and he looked up. He watched through his windshield as people stepped off the bus one by one. Tendou wasn’t sure what Daishou was wearing, but he assumed it wouldn’t be his usual college-branded clothes.

And he was right.

Daishou had his head down, face hidden by the bill of a plain baseball cap, but Tendou knew it was him. He grew a small smile and pulled out his phone from his sweatpants.

He was surprised to see that a text was already waiting for him.

_Daishou: just got here see u in ten minutes_

Tendou replied with a string of emojis, then readjusted his seat and thought of how he could kill the time. He probably should have thought of it beforehand.

He tilted his head and looked down at his lap, intrigued by the sudden idea to get started by himself.

Would Daishou be doing the same thing?

Tendou palmed himself through his sweatpants, and after a quick scan of his surroundings, slipped his hand under the waistband.

Now with only one layer of fabric in the way, he wrapped a hand around himself. He wanted to close his eyes and picture Daishou’s hand in place of his own, but didn’t want to risk getting too carried away.

He took his time stroking himself, pulled his hand away as soon as he started to picture Daishou doing the same thing in the bathroom where he was waiting.

Tendou spread his legs and opened the camera on his phone, made sure the imprint of his dick was _very_ clear before taking a few pictures. He selected a random one and sent it to Daishou, along with a warning not to open it until he was in the stall.

He watched the screen until a typing bubble appeared, slowly growing a smile as he waited for Daishou’s inevitable scolding.

_Daishou: tendou >:(_

_Tendou: like what you see? :3_

_Daishou: i cant really see anything your pants are in the way_

_Tendou: oh so you want me to take them off?_

_Daishou: come here and let me take them off for you_

Within seconds, Tendou left his car and, after making sure his sweater _did_ in fact cover his indecency, crossed the parking lot to the mall entrance. It was a quick stroll to the bathrooms and he slowed his pace as he got closer; his heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest.

He may have been the one to bring it up, but he never thought he’d actually get this far with it.

Tendou took a deep breath when he confirmed the bathroom was empty, save for the one locked stall his oh-so-patient boyfriend was waiting behind. He cleared his throat and heard the stall door unlock, was barely able to register Daishou’s face before he was pulled into the stall.

Tendou smiled, but couldn’t say anything before Daishou pushed him against the divider. Their kiss started out soft, gentle, but quickly escalated, becoming hot and needy and desperate.

Daishou’s hand slipped into the waistband of Tendou’s sweatpants, and they were quickly pulled down to his thighs. A hand palmed him through his underwear and Tendou briefly moaned into their kiss before Daishou pulled away.

He moved to his knees and Tendou felt his dick twitch in Daishou’s hand, bit his lip to keep himself quiet.

Daishou’s eyes were hooded, and he had the slightest smile on his face as he slowly pulled down his underwear, still not looking away when Tendou sprung free. Daishou licked his lips and Tendou watched, almost in awe, as they wrapped around the head of his cock.

Tendou’s hand formed a fist when Daishou closed his eyes and moaned around him, swirled his tongue around his slit. Tendou couldn’t watch. He looked up to the ceiling, head hitting the divider behind him.

Tendou could _feel_ Daishou’s slight smile.

He opened his mouth to say something about it, but no teasing comment ever left his lips; instead, Tendou had to cover his mouth so that a moan didn’t slip out.

_Fuck._

It’d been _so_ long since Daishou last sucked him off, he had somehow forgotten how talented the man was. It was like he was born to be on his knees, twenty-four seven.

He brought a hand to Daishou’s hair and fisted it, which had Daishou moan around him again. Tendou dared to look down.

His boyfriend still had his eyes closed, long lashes spread across flushed cheeks. He worked his mouth down Tendou’s cock until his nose pressed against taut skin. Daishou hollowed his cheeks and Tendou threw his head back again, tightened his hold on Daishou’s hair.

Tendou bit his lip as he involuntarily bucked his hips a few times. He let go of Daishou’s hair when a hand tugged on his wrist. Tendou looked down as Daishou laced their fingers together. He refocused on the ceiling when he saw Daishou’s eyes were still closed.

 _“Fuck,_ baby...” Tendou gasped out, hips stuttering again.

Daishou hummed in the back of his throat and Tendou gasped, felt that familiar heat start to build up. He didn’t have time to give any form of warning, but Daishou knew his tells, and pulled off completely. A hand squeezed the base of his dick, restricting his orgasm, and Tendou whined behind the hand covering his mouth.

Daishou didn’t move his hand away; licked a long stripe along a vein on the underside of his cock. Tendou mumbled another swear as he resorted to biting his hand in a dramatic effort to stay quiet.

He squeezed Daishou’s hand when he pressed his tongue flat against the head.

Tendou wanted to watch more than _anything,_ but he couldn’t; he couldn’t watch. Not here, not with the threat of an audience appearing at any moment.

 _God,_ he wanted to see Daishou making out with his dick _so_ bad.

Maybe if he asked nicely, he’d do it again la-

“Mmph... fuck, fuck, _fuck...”_

Tendou bucked his hips forward as he was denied that sweet, sweet release _again._ Daishou pulled off with an audible _slurp_ and Tendou took in a deep breath.

“... want me to stop?”

Tendou looked down. Daishou’s tongue swiped at his lips, ridding the pre-cum and spit that was left there. He looked completely blissed out, and a bit too happy to be kneeling on the hard tile for so long.

Daishou stroked Tendou’s cock once, twice, then pouted up at him. Tendou said nothing and just watched as his porn star of a boyfriend returned to making out with the head of his dick, pre smearing on his lips and down his chin.

Tendou sighed, returned to resting his head against the divider. “How are you so good at this...?”

“... practice.”

Tendou’s eyes shot open. He stared down at his boyfriend, in a slight state of shock. He hadn’t really expected an answer; it was supposed to have been rhetorical.

 _“Practice?”_ Tendou finally asked, “Practice with _who?”_

Daishou didn’t answer, just continued staring back at him, and it was one of the few times Tendou had trouble reading him.

His pretty lips wrapped around his dick again, and he closed his eyes as he easily took Tendou’s full length, but they opened seconds later at the sound of footsteps.

Tendou held still, and he saw Daishou take a deep breath through his nose before he closed his eyes again.

For a moment, he wondered if Daishou was more cool and collected than he was- and it was _his_ idea.

Maybe this voyeurism thing was more Daishou’s style after all.

Tendou moved his spit-covered hand to Daishou’s hair, ran his fingers through it and softened his gaze when green eyes stared up at him.

‘You okay?’ he mouthed.

Daishou couldn’t really respond, but the soft look on his face was all the answer Tendou needed. Tendou moved his hand from Daishou’s hair to the side of his face. He ran his thumb across his cheek and Daishou closed his eyes again.

Tendou sighed, quietly.

Well, they could cross cockwarming off the list now.

The sink started running only a minute later, and Daishou decided to get back to work a bit early. He hollowed his cheeks and Tendou almost didn’t return his hand to his mouth in time to muffle a quiet gasp.

He bit down on his fingers when Daishou swallowed around him a few times. Tendou screwed his eyes shut.

_How long does it take to wash your fucking hands?_

Tendou returned his fingers to Daishou’s hair. He attempted to pull him off, but Daishou pushed against him. The action resulted in Tendou pulling his hair _hard,_ and Daishou whined around his cock at the same time the hand dryer went off.

Tendou bucked his hips. He swore he tasted blood at how hard he was biting his tongue, but he didn’t care.

He waited until he heard the stranger’s exiting footsteps to try again, pulling _much_ gentler this time, but Daishou still didn’t budge. Tendou looked down at him and swore quietly at the tears in his eyes. He couldn’t hold back a few thrusts and sped up when Daishou’s eyes fluttered close.

 _“Fuck..._ baby, please...” Daishou hummed, opened one eye. “Please, Suguru...”

Daishou replied with a simple ‘ _mm-mm_ ’, pulled back _just_ enough to be able to tease his slit with his tongue again. Tendou threw his head back and squeezed Daishou’s hand tight.

“Please...”

Daishou pulled off with a teasing hum, voice hoarse. “Please what...?”

“Please let me cum.”

“Okay... _beg.”_ Daishou added, returned just his tongue to Tendou’s cock.

“Baby... please...” Tendou screwed his eyes shut. “Please, _please_ let me cum in your mouth- down your throat- _fuck,_ you’re so good, _please-”_

Tendou gasped when Daishou took all of him again so _easily_ and _quickly._

He started fucking Daishou’s mouth when a hand moved to play with his balls and his hand was wrapped _so_ tightly in Daishou’s hair, he knew he was going to have to apologize for ripping a few strands out later.

Daishou swallowed around him twice and Tendou came with a silent scream, black skirting the edges of his vision.

For a moment, Tendou was worried he’d lost the ability to stand. He didn’t risk moving a single muscle; not until he gained control over his breathing again.

He blinked a few times, and realized Daishou had returned to his feet. Tendou moved a lazy arm around his waist and nuzzled his neck. He placed a messy kiss on the side of his throat, then moved to tug on his ear with his teeth, mindful of the snake piercing that dangled there.

“You wanna tell me about that practice...?” Tendou smiled when Daishou turned into him, hiding his face.

“... just... experimenting and stuff. A few years ago- before we got together.” Daishou added quickly, punched Tendou’s chest when he snorted.

“I’d hope so.”

“No, it’s actually every night still.”

“Every night- you have a dick sucking appointment every night?”

Daishou smiled, a quiet laugh leaving him. “Yeah.”

Tendou hugged Daishou tight and took a deep breath, pressed a kiss to his forehead. When he pulled away, he held Daishou’s face with both hands.

“I love you.”

Daishou blushed harder, but gave him a quick peck on the lips, before taking a step back to pull off his shirt. “You love my mouth.”

“I can love both, can’t I?” Tendou’s smile morphed into a pout when he saw his boyfriend’s bare chest. “Where’re your piercings?”

Daishou averted his eyes with a blush, and he wiggled out of his shorts and underwear. “... would’ve been too loud. You like them too much.”

Tendou faked a gasp. “Well, I think I could’ve kept your mouth busy.”

He pulled his own shirt off and hung it on the door hook, over top of Daishou’s clothes. When he looked back at him, Tendou smiled at the frown on his face. He brought one hand to squeeze his boyfriend’s hip, pulled him closer. Tendou caught him in another kiss, moved his free hand to trail up Daishou’s side before sliding it into the dip in his lower back.

Daishou arched into him, and Tendou moved both hands to grab at his ass. An unexpected moan left Daishou’s lips and Tendou repeated the action. This time, Daishou bit his bottom lip and pressed his forehead against Tendou’s shoulder.

“What’s up with you, you don’t usually- _oh...”_ Tendou lightly pulled at the plug Daishou had in. “You got yourself ready for me?”

Daishou nodded against him and Tendou kissed the side of his head.

If they were at home, Tendou would have taken the time to tease him; both verbally _and_ physically.

But seeing as they were _definitely_ not in the comfort of Tendou’s bedroom, Tendou kept his mouth shut.

He stopped playing with the plug and guided Daishou to take a step back. Tendou fished the small bottle of lube from his sweatpants, pressed the pocket’s fabric against the lid in an effort to muffle the sound of the cap opening.

Tendou felt a bit awkward with his pants halfway down his thighs- and it was a miracle they hadn’t fallen to the floor yet.

He stared at Daishou’s naked form and eyed all the goosebumps that covered his skin. Daishou hugged himself, hands covering his face when Tendou smiled.

“You’re beautiful.”

“Shut up, are you ready yet?” Daishou peeked through his fingers.

Tendou wiped the excess lube on his thigh and took a step closer. He had no idea how Daishou could go from cocky with mouth full of cock, to an embarrassed virgin-like soul, but it was _hot._

Tendou guided him to turn around, but Daishou squeezed his wrist. “Can you- I want to see you... can you, like... hold me? Against the stall?”

Daishou’s face was beet red as he asked the question, but Tendou made an amused sound and immediately granted his request. His boyfriend’s flexibility came into play as he lifted him up, effectively bending Daishou in half as he threw his legs over his shoulders.

A mix between a gasp and a whine left Daishou’s lips as he shivered, more goosebumps flooding his skin as Tendou pressed his back flat against the stall wall.

He smirked as he returned a hand to Daishou’s ass, slowly moved the plug in circles. “Like this?”

Daishou nodded, arms trapped in front of him, and he struggled to press his palms against the small sliver of skin between his legs and Tendou’s neck. Tendou caught him in an open-mouth kiss, swallowed his moans as he slowly pulled the plug out. Daishou’s nails left deep scratches as he arched into him, one hand moving to pull at his hair.

Tendou somehow managed to reach down and deposit the plug into his pocket, moved both hands to Daishou’s waist to steady him. He lined himself up and Daishou bit his lip hard, a muffled whine echoing in the bathroom as Tendou pushed in.

Daishou tossed his head to the side, fingers digging into Tendou’s skin as he struggled to contain his voice. Tendou shushed him and leaned forward to whisper about how good he was doing, pressed gentle kisses down his jawline.

Tendou had stopped worrying about anyone realizing what was going on behind the stall door, but now Daishou’s mouth wasn’t stuffed, and he was having an _incredibly_ hard time keeping quiet. Tendou could only kiss him for so long before he needed to pull back for air.

A short, high-pitched moan left Daishou’s lips once he bottomed out and Tendou couldn’t help a teasing smile.

“Have I ever told you you should start camming? You’d make so much money with that porn star voice of yours.” Tendou leaned forward, Daishou gasping as the action stretched his legs up even further. “You’d have so many guys wrapped around your finger... maybe they could even watch me fuck you, then they’d _really_ see much of a _slut_ you are.”

Tendou had pulled out so that just the tip was inside, thrust forward when _‘slut’_ left his lips. Daishou curled his fingers against Tendou’s chest, nails leaving pink lines in their wake. His tongue lolled out as his blush spread to his ears when Tendou started moving faster.

Daishou’s breathing picked up, and he brought one of his hands to his mouth, started sucking on his fingers. His moans were muffled now, but still drove Tendou crazy.

He was loud- _too_ loud.

“Baby... a little quieter...?” Tendou rested his forehead against Daishou’s, pulled away when Daishou gave a rushed nod.

He screwed his eyes shut and Tendou watched him bite down _hard_ on the digits inside his mouth. He slowed down the pace of his thrusts, hoping Daishou would appreciate the chance to gather himself, but Tendou was met with a glare instead.

Daishou brought his fingers to rest on his lip, used his other hand to hold Tendou’s jaw.

“Don’t slow down.”

“Yes, sir.” Tendou smiled, tightened the hold he had on Daishou’s waist.

Daishou could barely return his hand to his mouth before Tendou resumed his previous pace and, this time, made sure not to hold back.

It seemed to be exactly what Daishou wanted, because the man was arching into Tendou and curling his fingers and-

Loud, heavy footsteps suddenly entered the bathroom.

Tendou froze.

The stranger walked past the stall the two of them were in and Tendou stared at the lock as if it was about to turn open.

Tendou’s sweatpants were bunched around his ankles now, and he hoped that the few inches between the floor and the stall door was enough to hide them from view.

Suddenly, Daishou squirmed, and Tendou bit his tongue to keep himself from verbally reacting.

He looked at his boyfriend, thinking he was going to have to find a way to provide unspoken comfort, but was surprised to find nothing but pure lust on his face.

Daishou was getting off to this.

Tendou could barely believe it.

He watched in silent awe as Daishou breathed slowly through his nose, mouth preoccupied with his fist. Saliva coated his fingers and Tendou’s attention was drawn to a few streaks that started to roll down his forearm.

The sound of a toilet flushing echoed in the bathroom and Tendou relaxed. Daishou squirmed again and Tendou hissed through his teeth. The stranger must not have heard it over their stall door creaking open, because the footsteps crossed the room to the sinks.

As soon as it turned on, Daishou retracted his hand from his mouth and the quietest whisper Tendou had ever heard left his pretty, swollen lips.

“ _Fuck me_.”

Tendou raised his eyebrows. He opened his mouth to talk, immediately closed it when Daishou clenched around him. He dropped his head onto Daishou’s shoulder.

“ _Fuck me, baby_.”

Tendou gently shook his head, planted a soft kiss on the side of Daishou’s neck.

“ _Please... go slow, I can be quiet_.”

 _Like Hell you can_ , Tendou thought, bit his lip to keep himself quiet. How Daishou could get his voice so soft, he had no idea- and he didn’t want to risk trying to mimic it himself.

Daishou arched against him and snaked a hand to the back of his head, pulled Tendou back by his hair. Tendou wanted to wipe that big, horny smile off his face.

He almost did, but the sink turned off as he considered it, so he screwed his eyes shut and held still instead. Daishou moved close to whisper into his ear again.

“ _Make me cum as soon as they leave... and I’ll marry you_.”

Tendou opened his eyes. For a second, he wondered if he’d heard him wrong, but the look on his boyfriend’s face when he leaned away...

Daishou was as serious as he was horny.

_“Please-”_

He couldn’t finish his sentence before Tendou readjusted his hold on Daishou’s waist so he could move one hand over his mouth. He fucked into him as the hand dryer ran, the skin-on-skin contact muffled by the white noise.

Or, at least he thought it was.

Tendou paused when the dryer started to quiet down, replaced the hand that covered Daishou’s mouth with his own. He brought his now free hand down to Daishou’s cock and was about to get to the main event when the heavy footsteps approached their stall.

Tendou pulled his lips off Daishou’s. Their faces were centimeters apart as the boots stopped a few feet from the stall door.

The hand Daishou had in his hair was pulling hard- _too_ hard, but Tendou didn’t say anything; feared it was the one thing keeping Daishou from freaking out and giving them away.

It was so quiet that Tendou could hear the shopping music from the mall speakers outside the bathroom.

There was a squeaking sound, as if the stranger swiped their boot against the tile, and then silence again. Tendou looked back at Daishou’s face and his heart broke.

‘It’s okay,’ he mouthed, wanting to do nothing more than wipe away his tears.

Then, Daishou shook his head. His face flushed even further and he looked away, in the opposite direction of the door. His hand tightened in Tendou’s hair.

_Oh._

Daishou _wanted_ to be caught.

Well, maybe not realistically, but maybe he loved the very, _very_ real possibility that the stranger a few feet away knew _exactly_ what they were doing.

Tendou tried not to smile, he really did, but it broke through anyway.

Without saying a single word, Tendou knew Daishou could tell what he was thinking. Another tear rolled down Daishou’s face.

 _Fuck,_ he was so embarrassed.

Tendou tilted his head.

Did he... enjoy seeing Daishou like this?

Red-faced, crying, and utterly _humiliated._

The boots outside the stall squeaked on the tile again, and Tendou decided to save his self-discovery for later.

Tendou still didn’t move as the stranger made their way towards the exit. He couldn’t tell if their slow steps meant they were still suspicious, and he _really_ didn’t want to find out.

Daishou suddenly yanked on Tendou’s hair, and he hissed through his teeth. His look of ‘ _what the fuck_ ’ was met with a smile that said ‘ _what are you gonna do about it_ ’ and Tendou felt a surge of dominance flood through him.

As soon as the footsteps were out of ear shot, Tendou tightened his hands on Daishou’s waist. He brought him down on each thrust- well, as much as he could given the position they were in.

Daishou’s head hit the divider behind him, but Tendou didn’t slow down, not even when quiet pleas left his boyfriend’s lips.

If it came down to it, Daishou would safe word.

“You think you can... act like that... and get away with it?”

Tendou wasn’t expecting a response, and _certainly_ wasn’t expecting the ‘ _mm-hmm_ ’ he got in return. He huffed out a laugh.

 _“Fuck,_ you’re... fucking brat...”

Daishou whined. “I’m- Sa- I’m-”

“No, you’re not.” Tendou brought a hand between them, Daishou’s nails scratching at his chest. Tendou leaned forward to whisper in his ear. “Not until I say-”

“Make me cum right now and I’ll marry you.”

Tendou blinked at the reminder.

“Are you s-”

“Yeah, I am; you have ten seconds.” Daishou breathed out, a softer shade of pink crossing his features.

Tendou didn’t waste any time. The hand he had between them shifted gears, but he had to pause to slap his other hand over Daishou’s mouth, which left nothing but his core strength and gravity to keep Daishou from falling. The latter’s moan was muffled now, and teeth bit down on his thumb. Tendou hissed, quickly brought Daishou’s own hand up for him to bite on instead, and got back to work.

Eight seconds.

Tendou returned his hand to Daishou’s cock, teased the head as he started fucking up into Daishou again. He swirled his thumb around the slit, focused solely on images of what Daishou would look like in white lace on their wedding night.

Six seconds.

Daishou arched his back as Tendou nailed his prostate and with a few expert tugs of his hand, Tendou was now an engaged man. He ignored the ropes of cum that got on his chest, pulled Daishou’s fist out of his mouth. He kissed him hard, came inside of him after a few final thrusts.

Suguru was his.

Suguru was his fiance.

Suguru was going to be his husband.

Maybe not anytime in the near future, but in the future... they would be married, with kids- or maybe no kids, whatever they decided; Tendou actually had never approached the subject before and-

“Can... can you... in?”

Tendou planted kisses down Daishou’s jaw. “Hmm?”

“The...” Daishou took a deep breath. His eyes were closed, voice soft and raspy. “... put... plug in...”

It took him a few seconds, but when Tendou realized what Daishou was asking, he straightened up. Daishou whined at the movement, and he muttered a short apology.

After some very awkward movements, Tendou was slipping out of his boyfriend- _fiancé-_ and replacing his dick with the cold, glass plug from earlier. Daishou squirmed a little, but relaxed once it was settled inside, hands kneading Tendou’s shoulders.

Tendou took a deep breath.

Daishou’s eyes were still screwed shut, and his cheeks flushed, but he was still as beautiful as the day he’d met him.

“I love you.”

Daishou hummed, lazily ran a hand up the back of Tendou’s head and gently fisted his hair. He opened his eyes after a few more breaths.

“... love you too... help me stand.”

Tendou slowly guided Daishou to his feet, arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders. He almost slipped and Tendou was unable to hold back a laugh, tried to muffle it by turning his head into Daishou’s neck. He planted soft, gentle kisses on sweaty skin until Daishou’s grip around his neck started to lessen.

Daishou opened his mouth to speak once he found his footing, but Tendou cut him off. He gently walked Daishou back so he was flat against the divider again. He held his waist as he kissed him, brought one hand up to cup his face.

“This... this is really sweet...” Daishou whispered between breaths. “... but can we get dressed?”

“No.” Tendou smiled, snaked an arm around him to grab his ass.

He laughed as Daishou pushed at him, but stepped back so he had enough room to pick his clothes off the hanger. Tendou pulled on his shirt- thankful that the mess on his chest had dried.

Once dressed, Tendou continued to swarm Daishou with kisses until he was a smiling, blushing mess and hiding behind his hands.

“Are you _sure_ you don’t want me to stay with you?” Tendou pulled Daishou’s hands apart so he could see his face.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine, I promise. I just wanna... sit down, for a little.”

“Okay...” Tendou kissed the tip of his nose, then pressed their foreheads together. “I really can’t convince you to come over...?”

“My parents want me home for dinner... they said...” Daishou took a deep breath, and Tendou pulled away. Daishou glanced to the side. “I think they’re finally splitting up, they said we needed to talk _as a family_ or whatever.”

“Oh... that’s- text me if you need to talk, okay? I’ll be up late studying.” Daishou nodded, and Tendou pulled him into a hug. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay... I’m not- it’s not like it’s a surprise or anything.”

“I’m still sorry,” Tendou rubbed Daishou’s back, planted a kiss on the side of his neck. “That’s really rough.”

Tendou was still apprehensive about leaving Daishou to his lonesome, but was eventually convinced with the promise of a FaceTime call after the aforementioned dinner.

However, when it was well into the evening and the FaceTime call never came, Tendou didn’t find himself too concerned.

It wasn’t the first time Daishou forgot to call, as he would usually just head straight to bed after these ‘family talks’ with his parents, and Tendou didn’t blame him. From what Daishou had relayed to him in the past, whenever they happened, it always sounded so exhausting.

Tendou wanted Daishou to get his rest. So, he waited until he was done with his studying shortly after midnight to finally send him a text, when he was sure Daishou would be asleep.

_Tendou: i have a test early in the morning :3 so ill call u after!! hope u slept well!!!_

The college student left to brush his teeth and when he came back, didn’t see a response waiting for him. Tendou turned off the lights and finally went to bed, and was almost asleep when his phone buzzed on his nightstand.

He didn’t bother looking, his desire to sleep outweighing his curiosity. When it buzzed a second time, he ignored it and took a deep breath, moved his pillow over his head.

The phone was out of his immediate reach anyway, being on the opposite side of the nightstand, so he wouldn’t be able to silence it without exerting the minimum effort required anyway, and that was too much to ask of the sleep-deprived college student.

On the third buzz, Tendou sat up with full intentions of telling off the 1am texter, but as soon as he registered the words on the screen, his heart sank into his stomach.

_Daishou: t hey found outt_

_Daishou: they kciked me out can ucome get mee_

_Daishou: are u s titll awake??i thjik theyre turning off my ph o ne im a the 711 down th estree t pl ea se come get me satori ims cared_

Tendou typed a short reply and was dressed and out the front door within a minute. He looked down at his phone when it buzzed a fourth time.

_Error: message undelivered_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh no !!! :0 cliffhanger !! :0 !!
> 
> [Consider a like/retweet if you enjoyed!!](https://twitter.com/therealcinnamom/status/1316326258851020805) I would appreciate it a lot!! I love QRTS especially 😍😍


End file.
